Update Log
This is a Log that contains all avaliable data and updates of the game. It is only for informational purposes and the accuracy can vary depending on how can we extract the data. Global Launch! 1.1.03 (March, 2017) Gamelogo.jpg Loadingold.png Global launch of Crash of Cars! *PRESTIGE Levels *Gadgets *Maps *Tutorial *Introduced with a total of 32 cars to play with: **COMMON: Chuck,bug, classic, camper, family van, muscle , gt, pickup, police, classic racer, school bus, Taxi, troop truck, Tuk Tuk. **RARE:Sprint car, Extravanganza, Earn to die truck, Hot dog, Ice Cream, Phoenix, Street Drifter, London Bus, Retro Wave. **EPIC: BUMPER Car, Firetruck, Hovercraft, Missile truck, Limousine. **LEGENDARY: Ambulance, Pirate Ship, Speed, Tank. Fortune Harbor Update 1.1.12 (April,2017) Gamelogo.jpg 37 Cars in the game. *5 NEW Cars added: **COMMON: SUV, Panther **RARE: Fortune Boat, Pod Car **EPIC: Dragon New Content: *New Map! “Fortune Harbour” *5 New cars including the Epic Dragon! *Prestige Level: You can now reach Level 21. What prizes await? *Balance Changes: **Ambulance now shoots health forward. **Pirate Ship speed increase. **Heavy cars now turn faster. **Drift cars now have higher acceleration. **Flamethrower duration has been decreased. **Land Mines now deploy faster. **Trebuchet now shoots forwards and explodes faster. **Misc. bug fixes. Jungle Update 1.1.24 (April-May,2017) junglemapselect.png MonsterandGolf.png Coindoubler.png 48 cars present in the game. *11 NEW Cars added: **COMMON:Farmer, Happy bus, Offroad, ATV, Duke. **RARE:Banana, Rally, Hot Rod, Golf Cart. **EPIC: Oiler. **LEGENDARY: Monster. *UPCOMING: Golf Cart, and Monster. Welcome to the second Crash of Cars update! *New Map: Enter the Jungle! *10 New cars! Including a Banana Car, ATV and more *Prestige Level: You can now reach Level 24. What prizes await? *Balance Changes: **Drift cars slight speed increase *Player Requests: **Temporary invincibility when spawning in a match **Map select: You can now choose what map you want to enter. **Fixed an issue in which cars could sometimes appear invisible *Misc Bug Fixes *Fixed bugs with missions and Coin Doubler Water Park Update 1.1.34 (June, 2017) watermapsel.png spinnerandsub.png 59 Cars in total. *11 NEW Cars added: **COMMON: Convertible, Sand Buggy, Surfer, Hatchback, Safari. **HIDDEN: Mummy, Coaster. **RARE: Donut, Neon, Spinner. **COMMON: SWAT Van. **HIDDEN: Lunar Rover, Totem. **RARE: War Car, War Wagon. **EPIC: Battering Ram, Rumbler *UPCOMING: Battering Ram, Rumbler. Fiery new Castle map *5 new cars, including a Battering Ram and Wagon *2 new hidden cars can you find them both? *10 new skins *Max Prestige Lvl is now 30 *Balance Changes: **Landmines last longer and no longer damage the owner **Hovercraft can now hover for 8 seconds on water **Fixed a bug with the firetruck putting out it's own flamethrower **Fixed a bug where sometimes the leaderboard names wouldn't show **New joystick control scheme available in settings. Mine Update mapsmine.png Forkliftandhorizon.png FusionlabBefore.png 72 cars in total. *6 NEW Cars added: **COMMON: Clever, Tractor. **HIDDEN: Minecart. **RARE: Block Car, Horizon. **EPIC: Forklift *UPCOMING: Horizon, Forklift. The BIGGEST update to Crash of Cars yet! *Private Matches: Create a room and battle your friends in Deathmatch or Crown Mode! *New Map: Retro-inspired "Mine". *Max level is now 32! *6 New cars (including a Hidden Car) *Misc. Bug fixes and improvements *Fusion Lab Coming soon! *We're continuing to work on some cool new features, so stay tuned for future updates and if you enjoy Crash of Cars, help share it with your friends so the game can grow even bigger! :) Mansion Update 1.1.64 (October, 2017) mansionselect.png Iscreamandtrail.png ghostskinpro.png privatematch2.png 78 cars in total + 6 Fusion Cars *12 NEW Cars added: **COMMON: SpooOoky. **HIDDEN: Phantom. **RARE: I Scream, Broom-Vroom, Griffinelli. **LEGENDARY: Trailblazer. **FUSION CARS: Lowrider, Concept, Fury, Helicopter, Minitank, Grand Veloce. *UPCOMING: I Scream, Trailblazer, Horizon, Forklift. *Game Icon: Muscle replaced with Rumbler. New Haunted Mansion map. Teleport through paintings and dodge opponents as you battle to survive *12 New Cars *Car Lab is now live! Forge existing cars into exciting new ones (including a helicopter) *New Hidden Car *Increased max upgrade level for all Common (Level 9), Rare (Level 7) and Epic (Level 5) cars *New Max level has been doubled to 64 *Rumbler super boost now lasts 8 seconds. *Trebuchet now explodes faster. Winterland Update 1.1.71 (Dec 14, 2017) festiveselect.png FestiveEvent2017.png 85 cars in total. + 8 Fusion Cars *10 NEW Cars added: **COMMON: Declan's Car (Costs 40 candies), Snow Plow, Go-Kart. **HIDDEN: Snow Mobile. **RARE : Polar (Costs 300 candies), Peanut Car. **EPIC: Minesweeper. **FUSION: Vampire, War Machine. *UPCOMING: Minesweeper, I Scream, TrailBlazer, Horizon *Game Icon: Rumbler with santa hat. The Festive season has arrived in Crash of Cars! * Added Winterland Map * Added Festive Sleigh and it's own Festive Event * Added 10 New Cars: Snow Plow, Minesweeper, Go Kart...... * New max. prestige level is 73 * Cloud Save Optimisations * Misc bug fixes * Top speed of Heavy cars increased by 10% 1.1.73 (Dec 19, 2017) * Fixed a display issue on iPhone 8 Plus, plus other misc bugs. 1.1.80 (Feb 8, 2018) Hypergrid Update Hypergridmaps.png Planeupcoming.png 91 Total cars + 10 Fusion cars *9 NEW Cars: **COMMON: Sooper, Garbage Truck. **HIDDEN: Royal Wagon. **RARE: Banchi, Lean. **LEGENDARY: Plane. **FUSION: Super Sooper, Plasma Bike. *UPCOMING: Plane. *Game Icon: Rumbler * Added Hypergrid Map * Added 8 new cars: Sooper, Garbage Truck......etc * New Upcoming Legendary Vehicle for 300 Gems: Plane * Map Rotation introduced. Up to 6 maps are avaliable at any give moment, with new maps every 4 hours * New Hidden Car: Royal Wagon * Quick Respawn: Jump back into matches faster than ever before * New max prestige level is 81 1.0.89 (Feb 14, 2018) * General Bug Fixes 1.2.13 (Apr 14, 2018) First Anniversary Update AnniversaryEvent1.png 97 total cars. + 12 Fusion Cars *8 NEW Cars added: **COMMON: Luxury, Hulker, 1900s Racer. **HIDDEN: Starman's Car. **RARE: Gyrosphere. **EPIC: Energy Car. **FUSION: Party Car, Bomb Bot. *UPCOMING: Plane, Energy Car. Crash of Cars celebrates it's first birthday, and things are looking a bit bigger than usual... *Drive around an oversized lounge-room in the new "Lounge" map. *8 new cars, including a gyrosphere! *Unlock special rewards in the new Daily Challenge system. Can you unlock them all? *New max prestige level is 87 *More crowns drop when destroying enemies *Vampire and Plasma Bike balance changes: **Vampire self-damage reduced to 1 health every 12 seconds, and Plasma Bike no longer damages itself with teleport, along with dealing reduced self-damage. *Added 2 new skins and limited-time name Decals. 1.2.20 (Jun 13, 2018) Stadium Update Timemachineandenergy.png 104 total cars + 13 Fusion cars. *8 NEW Cars: **COMMON: Scooter, Fairway, Mower. **HIDDEN: UFO. **RARE: Burger, Drinks Car. **LEGENDARY: Time Machine. **FUSION: Babushcar. *UPCOMING: Time Machine, Energy Car. Crash of Cars is going football crazy just in time for the World Cup! *Battle other cars and score the most goals in our brand new "Stadium" map. *Play Crash Ball matches in a new co-op team-based gameplay! *Represent your country and climb the leaderboard in the Crash Ball World Cup! *8 New cars, including a Lawn Mower, Scooter & Time Machine! *New Hidden Car *New Max Level: 93 *Added Stadium Map *Added new Game Mode: Crash Ball *Added event: Crash Ball World Cup *Plane is no longer upcoming. 1.2.21 (Jun 16, 2018) * Misc Bug Fixes. Patched "UFO Infinite Gems" bug 1.2.22 (Jun 20, 2018) * Misc Bug Fixes. 1.2.30 Facility Update(Aug 23, 2018) Logtruckandtimemachine.png 112 cars in total + 14 Fusion cars. *9 NEW Cars: **COMMON: Post Truck, Billy Cart, Hearse, Wedding Car. **HIDDEN: Hyper Car. **RARE : Coffee, Clown Car. **EPIC: Log Truck. **FUSION : Bomber Plane. *UPCOMING: Log Truck, Time machine. Team Death Match has come to Crash of Cars! Brand new "Team Death Match" Mode. *Dodge giant laser beams and breeze past wind turbines in the new "Facility" map. *9 New cars, including a Log Truck, Postal Van and Coffee Cup car! *New Hidden Car * Added Facility Map * Added Game Mode: Team Death Match * New Upcoming: Log Truck, 250 Gems. Energy Car is no longer Upcoming. * New Max Level: 100 1.0 Hollows Update (October, 2018) RCvanandlogtruck.png 119 total cars + 15 Fusion Cars. *8 NEW Cars: **COMMON: Wraith Racer. **HIDDEN: Pumpkin Car. **RARE: Cardboard, Franken Car, Rotary. **EPIC: RC Van. **LEGENDARY: Speed 2.0. **FUSION: Inferno. *UPCOMING: RC Van, Log Truck. Halloween has come to Crash of Cars! *New haunted forest map "Hollows". Hide in fog and blast opponents as you battle for victory. *8 New cars, including the spooky new "Frankencar" and an RC Car. *Introducing Car Quests: Complete quests with each car to unlock exclusive prizes. *Introducing Badges: Unlock achievements and show off your badge collection in-game *New Hidden Car. 1.2.51 Frozen Vale Update (December, 2018) RCandWindup.png 127 total cars + 16 Fusion Cars. *9 NEW Cars added: **COMMON: Cement Truck, Trolley, Tobbogan (Costs 100 candy), Corona. **HIDDEN: YG356R8 **RARE : Jet Ski, Skateboard (Costs 300 candy). **LEGENDARY : Wind-Up. **FUSION: Banana Split. *UPCOMING: RC Van, Log Truck, Wind-Up. *Game Icon: Time Machine with santa hat. The festive season has arrived in Crash of Cars! *New Frozen Vale map! Dash through the snow and use power-ups to defeat your opponents. *Limited Time Event: Take Santa's Sleigh for a test drive, as you try and collect as many presents as possible *9 New vehicles including a Cement Truck and Trolley! *New Hidden Car *Prestige Balance changes. 1.2.60 Volcano Update (January, 2019) WindUpandSparkie.png 131 Total cars + 17 Fusion Cars. *5 NEW Cars added: **COMMON: Lifeguard, Stone Age, Pizza Delivery. **EPIC: Sparkie. **FUSION: Monster Bus. **UPCOMING: Log Truck, Wind-Up, Sparkie. Brand new Volcano map Drive to the summit and smash opponent cars into the crater. Beware of deadly eruptions! *New Epic Car "Sparkie" with a special perk: turns into a powerful fireball after hitting oil. *5 new unlockable cars including a Lifeguard car and Pizza Delivery Truck! *Players' Choice! Vote for the next map and Legendary car in our upcoming 2 year anniversary update. *Limited time offer: Get a special Chinese New Year skin with Super or Ultimate Gem Pack Purchase. 1.3.00 Atlantis Update (April, 2019) Sparkieandmecha.png 135 Total cars + 18 Fusion Cars. *5 NEW Cars: **COMMON: Explorer, Gravity. **RARE: Superb. **LEGENDARY: Mechamorph. **FUSION: Train. *UPCOMING: Sparkie, Mechamorph. Crash of Cars is celebrating its 2nd Birthday with new content voted by our player community: *New Atlantis Map Explore the depths of the ocean in this colourful underwater world. *New Legendary Transforming Car, with a crazy rage-mode ability. *New cars: 5 new vehicles including a Steam Train and Deep Sea Explorer! *New power-up: Black Hole: Suck-up opponents and steal their crowns! *New Skirmish Game Mode: No defensive weapons allowed! *Bug fixes and Optimisations. 1.3.20 Golf Course Update (July, 2019) Mechaandshadow.png 139 total cars + 19 Fusion Cars. *5 NEW Cars added: **COMMON: London Taxi, 1950s Racer. **RARE: Triple. **EPIC: Shadow. **FUSION: Speedboat. Crash of Cars is taking its crazy car battles to... a Golf Course! *New Golf Course Map: Zip around the manicured greens and destroy other players' vehicles. Watch out for those bunkers! *New Epic Car: "Shadow" with a special perk destroys enemy shields. *5 New cars. *Bug Fixes. 1.3.30 Dead Zed Promo (August 25, 2019) Survivor1.png *1 NEW Car added: **RARE : Survivor. To celebrate the launch of Dead Zed, a new game by Not Doppler, we've added a new car "Survivor" that can be unlocked in the prize machines! Category:Browse Category:Gameplay